The Golden Shinobi
by Fairytail ninja
Summary: Family... This is the one thing Naruto yearned for his entire life more than anything, but one day Naruto discovers that he is actually a descendent from a powerful and unknown clan. And that he is directly related to the Sage of Sixth Paths himself. This is not a story of Naruto with Uchiha, Senju or Hyuga heritage... No this is the untold story of the Namikaze clan.
1. Chapter 1

"Speak."

'Thinking.'

*Jutsu.*

Chapter 1. Kuukangan Awaken

"Why me?" A small blond haired child mumbled to himself, as he sat on a swing that overlooked a crowd of parents and children all laughing together.

"Why am I always alone?" Naruto asked himself as he gripped the ropes of the swing, causing his hands to burn a little from the friction of the rope rubbing against his hands.

Unable to look at the crowd of happy families standing before him, Naruto hopped of the swing and began to walk off. Hoping to find a more quite place to be alone.

As Naruto left the academy gates, he placed his hands into the pockets of his black cargo pants and sighed. 'Today was supposed to be different.' Naruto thought as he kicked a random can down the empty streets. 'After today I was supposed to start the academy and people were going to start treating me as a person, but nothing has changed.'

Naruto turned down a corner and noticed a few merchants still closing up for the day. 'Maybe this is my chance to finally make a friend.' Naruto thought as he walked over to a man struggling with a stack of boxes.

Naruto rushed over to the man and grabbed onto a few boxes. "Hey why don't I give you a hand." Naruto said as he started to lift some of the boxes out of the mans hands.

As the mans load lightened he let lose a chuckle. "Why thank you for the help." The merchant said as he froze in place as he saw who is helper was.

"No problem I'm always glad to help someone in need." Naruto said happily giving the man a foxy grin. "By the way where would you like me to take these?"

The merchant dropped the boxes he was holding and slowly walked backwards, in an attempt to gain distance from Naruto.

"You damn bastard drop my supplies and leave me alone!" The man yelled. As he pointed a shaking finger at a surprised Naruto.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong." Naruto said in a pleading voice as he walked towards the man. "But if you just give me a chanc-.."

"I said leave me alone!" The merchant yelled again cutting Naruto off.

Naruto slumped over as he placed the boxes on the ground. "Alright I'll leave you alone." Naruto mumbled as he started to walk away.

As Naruto walked away from the man, he began to hear whispers from the people lingering in the streets.

"Hey that's him you know the one." Naruto gritted his teeth as he heard a villager talk about him.

"Yeah it is, why Hirzuren-sama allowed him to join the academy is beyond me." Naruto heard another comment and began to feel his eyes water.

"He is nothing, but a monster." Another village sneered.

Naruto felt his throat begin to close as he started to walk faster.

"Demon." Naruto placed his hands over his ears, as he heard the whispers continue.

"Murderer." Naruto tripped over a rock and went tumbling onto the ground.

"Kyubi." Naruto heard the last word and tightened his fists and grabbed a small amount of dirt.

"I am not a monster!" Naruto shouted as he threw the dirt out from his hands. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be hokage!" Naruto proclaimed as he stood to his feet and looked at all the villagers around him.

"Him the hokage? Yeah right." A villager mocked causing a small chuckle to echo throughout the crowd, until the villagers burst into laughter at the blonds words.

Naruto looked to the ground causing his hair to over shadow his eyes and hide his tears. "I'll show you." Naruto said softly as his body began to tremble. "I'll show you all!" Naruto yelled as he ran off.

As Naruto sprinted across the streets of Konoha he started to near his apartment. However, as Naruto's apartment building slowly drew closer Naruto ran right by it without even thinking. Instead the blond haired jinchuriki ran in the direction of the hokage monument.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Hirzuren)

The third Hokage sighed as he watched the entire scene with Naruto and the villagers. And lit his pipe intending to release his stress in the only way he knew how.

'Minato I'm sorry I am slowly failing your son.' Hiruzen thought as he blew a cloud of smoke into the air.

Hirzuren slowly spun around in his chair and peered out the window towards the hokage monument. "Minato so many things are happening." Hiruzen said as he looked at the face carved in stone of his deceased successor. "It makes me wonder if I would have gave my life seven years ago in your place, would Konoha have been placed in better hands with you as hokage."

"In all respect Hiruzen-sama I believe there isn't a soul alive or dead who could handle the situations you have the burden of dealing with."

The third hokage turned around in his chair and saw a masked ANBU member kneeling in front of his desk wearing a crow mask.

"Rise crow." Hiruzen ordered and the man obeyed. "Also we are alone you can remove your mask."

Crow nodded and reached for his mask. "Very well Hiruzen-sama." Crow said as he removed his mask reveling none other than Itachi Uchiha.

Hiruzen folded his arms over his desk after he motioned for Itachi to take a seat. "Please Itachi give me a status report on your clan." Hiruzen said in a serious tone.

Itachi walked over to a small chair and took a seat before looking up to his hokage. "Things are growing worse as the days go by." Itachi said grimly. Causing the aged hokage to frown. "I fear it's only matter of months before tensions boil over and the clan rebels."

"This is troubling news indeed." Hiruzen said as he pondered in silence for a moment. "Is there anyway you can change your fathers or the elder's minds about the rebellion?"

Itachi rubbed his neck thinking of a peaceful solution. "My father maybe, but I have no influence over the clan elders." Itachi said. Sounding like the situation was rather hopeless.

"Well for now your mission is to listen and report anything your clan is planning and bring the information directly to me ." Hiruzen said causing Itachi to rise from his chair and kneel.

"Oh course Hiruzen-sama, I will keep you informed on a daily basis." Itachi said before rising to his feet.

"Very good Itachi your dismissed." Hiruzen said. While he watched Itachi place his mask back over his face. "But before you go I must ask that you try to resolve this conflict peacefully."

Itachi nodded. "I will do everything in my power to." Itachi said before he disappeared in a murder of crows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself down, as he watched the sunset fall over the village. The small seven year old was currently on the carved stone head of his idol and his father. Though he didn't know about the latter.

"Hey are you ok?"

Naruto wiped his tears with the sleeve of his orange shirt before turning around, to face a man with spiky black hair wearing an average Konoha Jonin attire.

"Yea I'm fine." Naruto mumbled softly.

"Well you don't look fine to me." The man said as he took a seat besides Naruto. "So tell me what's troubling you?"

Naruto looked up to the man wondering if he was being serious. Since no one had ever takin an interest in him before.

Figuring that talking to the man wouldn't hurt Naruto decided to answer his question. "It's just I always feel like I'm an outcast, that everyone hates." Naruto said causing the man to frown. "And it's not like I've ever done anything bad, besides a few harmless pranks."

The man rubbed his chin as he pondered over the blonds words. "I can see why your so depressed."

Naruto nodded as he gripped his thighs with his hands. "I just wanna know why everyone hates me that's all." Naruto said. While tears were slowly fighting their way out of his eyes.

"Hmmm I couldn't tell you why people treat you so badly, but I do have some advice to give you." The man said.

"Oh and what is that?" Naruto asked in a weak voice.

The man gave Naruto a smile. "Don't care about what other people think about you." The man said shocking Naruto. "Instead of striving to gain the acceptance of others live for the people who matter in your life. And set your sights on becoming strong to protect them."

Naruto took his eyes away from the man. "But what if I don't have anyone in my life to live for?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the man place his hand onto Naruto's head. "You know your such a downer." The man chuckled as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "You remind me of a friend of mine his name is Kakashi."

Naruto looked up to the man and noticed he was staring out onto the village. "He always would block himself off from others after his father died." The man reveled. "But he was such an idiot, he'd try to act all cool and tuff when really he just needed to let the people who cared about him into his heart."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So how do I remind you about this Kakashi guy?" Naruto asked since he would never shut anyone out from his life.

"Well like Kakashi you have plenty of people who care about you, but your trying so hard to get other people to accept you that you forget about them." The man said as he turned back to Naruto. "Does that make sense to you?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yea I think I understand what your saying." Naruto said as he cracked a grin. "Thanks for the talk mister it made me feel better." Naruto thanked as he jumped to his feet.

The man gave a grin of his own. "I'm glad I could help." The man spoke cheerfully.

Naruto waved to the man as he started to walk off. "Thanks for the talk, but I have to go home and start studying if I want to be strong enough to protect my precious people."

The man watched Naruto walk off and smiled. "You can come out now." The man said. The tone of his voice shifting to a more serious one.

Within seconds a blur shot out from a nearby tree and landed by the man. "What were you thinking talking to him?" A dog masked ANBU with gravity defying gray hair asked.

The man crossed his arms as he looked at the ANBU member. "Don't give me that shit Kakashi, you know just as well as I do that he needs someone to talk to." The man said casing Kakashi to huff.

"That may be true, but you know Hirzuren-sama's orders. We are not to have-.."

"Any interaction with Naruto so people don't suspect him to be his fathers son." The man cut Kakashi off while sarcastically finishing his sentence. "But be real Kakashi the chances of anyone ever figuring out who he really is are slim."

"It doesn't matter Hirzuren-sama feels that if we stay out of Naruto's life it will be for the best." Kakashi said scolding the man. "Like it or not he is the hokage and his word is law."

The man gritted his teeth as he turned his back to kakashi. "Sensei requested that Naruto would be seen as a hero." The man said as he prepared to leap off. "But we both know how well that law turned out." The man said as he took of into the air.

Kakashi walked forward and watched the man leave has he hopped from building to building and sighed. "Obito when will you ever grow up?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Two weeks later with Naruto)

"Hey Obito-nii get back here!" Naruto shouted as he darted off in a burst of speed trying to catch up to his new friend.

Obito turned around and grinned as he saw Naruto desperately trying to catch up to him. "Better hurry Naruto, if you don't catch up to me I'm going to eat your ramen!" Obito chucked as he spun a bowl of ramen on his finger.

"Dammit Obito give me my ramen!" Naruto shouted as his patients was growing thin.

Obito used his free hand to shake a finger back and fourth. "Tisk tisk Naruto you need to watch your language so you can be a good boy like Obito."

Naruto gritted his teeth as a tic mark appeared on his forehead. "You bastard give me my ramen now!" Naruto demanded as he jumped forward intending to tackle the ramen thief to the ground.

However, unknown to Naruto Obito's eyes shifted from their normal appearance to his sharingan. "Ahhh don't hurt me!" Obito cried in mock terror as Naruto flew straight through him.

"What the hell?" Naruto said in disbelief as he turned to look at Obito.

"Looks like you missed me." Obito said playfully. "Maybe you should study more in the academy, cause you can't even steal a bowl of ramen from little old me."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Whatever it's impossible to catch you Obito. Your a Jonin and I'm an academy student it's not fair for me!" Naruto shouted while pointing a finger at Obito. "And besides you stole that bowl of ramen from me!"

Obito cocked his head sideways. "Oh I did didn't I, in that case Obito should be a good boy and give back your ramen." Obito said as he slowly walked towards Naruto.

"Finally." Naruto cried in relief as he reached out for the bowl.

Obito retracted the bowl. "Though Obito is getting hungry." The black haired Jonin pointed out. "I'll save this for later to be safe." Obito said as the bowl started to warp before completely disappearing.

Naruto watched helplessly as his precious ramen disappeared from sight. "Obito-nii why?" Naruto asked.

Obito opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped as he felt a presence behind him.

"The hokage demands that you see him immediately." A familiar voice said.

Obito sighed as he turned to see Kakashi wearing his usual dog ANBU mask. "What does the old man want Kaaaa... Dog?" Obito asked quickly catching himself.

The dog masked ANBU grabbed Obito by the ear. "Never mind I'm just talking you to him before you show up two hours late." He said while dragging Obito towards the hokage tower.

"Nooo my ramen!" Naruto yelled as he watched Obito slowly disappear towards down the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At the hokage tower)

"Here he is Hokage-sama." Kakashi said as he tossed Obito into the room.

Hiruzen nodded from across his large wooden desk. "Thank you dog your dismissed."

Kakashi bowed to Hirzuren before leaving the room. Obito watched his old teammate disappear out the door and turned to the hokage. "So what do you want old man?" Obito asked with a chuckle. "Finally decided to make me the next hokage?"

Hirzuren cracked a smile at Obito cheerful attitude, before shacking his head. "No I'm sorry Obito we have a few more important things to discuss." Hiruzen said causing Obito frown.

"The clan?" Obito asked. Shifting to a more serious personality.

"Yes we do have some things to discuss involving your clan, but we must wait till young Itachi arrives before we can discuss anything." Hiruzen informed Obito. "However I would like to briefly talk about all the time you've been spending with Naruto-kun."

"Hokage-sama you gotta understand he needs someone in his life to help him-..."

"I approve and appreciate what your doing for him." Hiruzen said cutting of and surprising Obito at the same time.

"You do?" Obito asked not planning for an outcome like this.

"Yes I feared with Naruto's resemblance to his father along with the fact that if you, Kakashi, Jiraiya or me were to get to close to the boy people may have begun to piece together who he truly was." Hiruzen explained and Obito nodded.

"It's a good reasoning since not only is Naruto a jinchuriki, but he is his fathers son making him a target for a lot of dangerous people." Obito said showing sympathy for Hiruzen's reasoning. "However, I'd be willing to lay my own life down to protect sensei's legacy."

Hiruzen smiled at Obito's words. "And that's why I don't fear for his safety when your around." Hiruzen pointed out causing Obito to rub his head sheepishly. "And Naruto needs someone in his life to look up to and protect him, and I'm glad you've chosen to take that role."

Obito opened his mouth to respond, but stopped as he felt another presence at the door. "Well looks like everyone is here." Obito said as he turned to see Itachi entering the room at a very quick pace.

"Ahhh Itachi-kun, right on time." Hiruzen said happily.

Itachi kneeled down before removing his crow mask. "Hokage-sama things aren't looking good." Itachi said rather quickly in a worried tone. Which was oddly out of character for the young prodigy.

The hokage frowned as he rose from his chair. "Itachi what happened?"

Obito looked down to his younger cousin and watched as he looked towards the hokage. "It's the Uchiha clan they are starting the rebellion as we speak!" Itachi said causing Obito and Hiruzen both to freeze in their tracks.

Hiruzen was stunned by Itachi's information, but quickly recovered himself. "Itachi I want you to gather your, Kakashi, And Yamato's squads and form a perimeter around the Uchiha district." Hiruzen ordered. As he quickly removed his hokage robes reviling his battle attire. "Also give the order to capture as many people alive as possible."

Itachi nodded before placing his mask over his face. "I understand hokage-sama, I won't fail you." Itachi said. Before bursting into a group of crows.

"Obito I want you to secure-.." Hiruzen stopped speaking as he noticed the young Uchiha was gone.

A little ways from the Hokage tower Obito could be found leaping from building to building. 'I have to make sure nothing happens to Naruto.' Obito thought as he heard a loud explosion that came from the Uchiha district. 'And so it begins.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

"Stupid ramen stealing Obito " Naruto grumbled while planning to get him back with a pay back prank. "Maybe I can pour itching powder all over his clothes, or better yet use the transformation jutsu he showed me and sneak into the woman's bath house while pretending to be him."

Naruto smiled thinking his plan was perfect. "Though the sun is setting so my vengeance will have to wait till tomorrow." Naruto said. A little disappointed since he wanted pay back now.

But shrugged his shoulders figuring the wait would be worth it. "Well better make my way home." Naruto said. As he started to walk towards his apartment.

However, Naruto only made it a few feet before hearing a loud explosion followed by the ground shaking.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked. But never revived an answer as the building to his left exploded sending Naruto flying back.

"Ahh dammit that hurt." Naruto grumbled as he fought to stand to his feet. After a moment Naruto felt the pain leave his body and he stood up without a problem.

"Naruto!" A familiar voice cried out.

Said blond looked over his shoulder as he felt someone grab onto him. "Obito-nii!" Naruto cried in relief.

Obito spun Naruto around and have him a look over. "Naruto are you ok? You weren't hurt by the blast were you?"

Naruto shook his head. "No I feel fine at first it hurt like hell, but now I feel like I did before the explosion."

Obito unknowingly smirked. 'Guess that bastard fox has his uses.' Obito thought to himself, before a random scream followed by more explosions caught his attention.

"Obito-nii what is going on here?" Naruto asked picking up on the troubled look that covered his face.

Obito looked down at Naruto while standing up. "Naruto how quickly can you make it towards your house?" Obito asked randomly.

Naruto scratched his head. "Umm maybe two or four minutes if I run." Naruto answered. "But why do you need to know that and what's going on?"

Obito ruffled Naruto's hair. "Don't worry about it." Obito said as he made a hand sign and in a puff of smoke created a clone. "This clone will escort you home safely."

"But Obito-nii-..."

Obito held his hand up. "Please Naruto just go and be careful, I'll come by in a few hours to check on you."

Naruto looked down to the ground defeated. "Alright Obito-nii I'll go, but you be carful too." Naruto said.  
Before taking off in a sprint towards his apartment with Obito's clone following close behind.

As Naruto and the Obito clone ran they heard multiple screams, explosions and the sound of metal clashing against metal. That seemed to be close by, but Naruto could only hear the sounds not see what was causing them.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to the Obito clone. "Hey mind telling me what's going on?" Naruto asked the clone.

"I'm sorry, but the real me thinks it would be best if you didn't know what's going on." The clone answered.

Naruto frowned as he continued to run. "Why does Obito-nii want to keep me in the dark for?" Naruto asked as he grabbed his chest with his hand. 'He isn't going to keep things from me like everyone else does, will he?' Naruto thought to himself, hoping his new precious person wouldn't lie to him.

"He just doesn't want you to panic over a situation that is under control." The clone replied smoothly.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned to face the clone. "I might be young, but even I can tell all that commotion doesn't sound like anything is under control!" Naruto yelled in frustration. "So stop keeping things from me like everyone else for once tell me why things are happening!"

The Obito clone flinched at the blonds words. "I'm sorry Naruto I promise once we get to safely I'll tell you everything." The clone reassured.

Naruto thought for a moment before opening his mouth. "Alright I guess that will work."

The clone nodded. "Alright it's settled then let's get a move on-..." Before the clone could say it, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Obito?" Naruto said in confusion as he walked over to the smoke.

As the blond inspected further he found a kunai laying on the ground, where the Obito clone was standing moments ago. "The hell happened?" Naruto mumbled as he grabbed the kunai with his hands. "Where did Obito-nii's clone go?"

"I believe I can answer that question." A unfamiliar voice spoke up from behind Naruto.

The blond haired jinchuriki turned around on his heels and came face to face with a man dressed in a usual Konoha Jonin uniform. With spiky black hair and a scar running across his left cheek. And lastly Naruto noticed the red and black eyes with three comma marks that were just like Obito's.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked nervously. Not removing his eyes from the man who was only a few meters away from the blond.

The man stepped towards Naruto, causing the blond to take a step backwards. "Why are you so frightened of me?" The man asked with a sadistic smirk. "I'm a member of the great Uchiha clan, you know the clan that helped create this village."

Naruto stood his ground trying not to act afraid of the man. "What did you do to Obito-nii?"

The man raised an eyebrow at Naruto's question. "Obito-nii is that what you call that traitorous bastard? Never the less it's simple I killed his clone."

"Why would you do that he is your family and a member of Konoha!" Naruto shouted out causing the man to laugh.

"Him family? No while my clan is rebelling to take what's rightfully ours, he has chosen to fight against us making him my and the Uchiha clans enemy." The man said bitterly. "But while him and the rest of all the hokage's little pets are off fighting at the Uchiha compound. I will sneak into the hokage's office and assassinate him."

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the mans proclamation. 'He is going to try and kill jiji-chan?'

The man pulled a kunai from his pouch. "But before I do that I might as well kill the Kyubi's jinchuriki and kill two birds with one kunai." The man said as he retracted his arm.

Naruto froze in place as some many questions ran through his mind. Like what was a jinchuriki or why did he mention the Kyubi? And why does someone he never met before want to kill him.

"Any last words before you die brat?" The man asked, but Naruto didn't move or speak. "Alright then die!" The man yelled as he hurled a Kunai towards Naruto.

Naruto watched the kunai inch towards him. 'Is this how I'm going to die?' The blond thought to himself.

However, his mind was suddenly filled with images of all the time he had spent with Hirzuren and Obito. 'Cause I'm not ready to die, there is still so much I have to do.' Naruto thought while he felt his eyes pulse.

'I still have to become a shinobi and take jiji-chan hat, I want to prove everyone in the village that I am great so I can't...' Naruto stopped mid thought as he looked at the kunai that was mere inches from his face. "DIE HERE!" Naruto shouted as his eyes pulsed again.

As the kunai came within inches of Naruto's forehead. His eyes shifted from their normally bright blue color to completely gold, with a small white pupil in the center of each eye.

"Kuukangan." Naruto subconsciously mumbled while the kunai passed straight through him.

"What the hell!" The man yelled as he stared at Naruto with pure shock. "This brat has a Dojutsu?"

Naruto held his hands out and his eyes started to glow brighter. "Disappear." Naruto mumbled as a ball of light started to form between his hands.

"Whatever I'll still kill you!" The man yelled as he grabbed another kunai from his pouch.

*Light Cannon.* Naruto called out emotionlessly as a beam of Light shot from his hands, impacting against the mans chest and sprouting out from the other side killing him in one blow.

As the light faded Naruto's eye reverted back to their normal blue state. Before the blond fell over unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Few hours later)

Naruto felt groggy like all the energy within his tiny body had been drained away.

"So how many people were killed?" Naruto heard an unfamiliar voice  
Speak up.

"We lost 27 shinobi on our side and over 50 members of your clan were killed." Naruto recognized the voice of the third hokage.

'Where am I and what happened?' Naruto thought to himself as he scanned the rather empty room that had nothing, but a simple bed, which Naruto was laying on.

"And what became of my brother and parents?" The unknown voice asked.

"Your parents were arrested with no resistance and as for your brother he is in ANBU custody waiting to be released to you." The hokage said as there was a pause of silence from the other room. "I'm sorry all this happened Itachi."

"It is fine hokage-sama if was unavoidable, but I'd like to be dismissed so I can go see my brother." Itachi said.

"Very well Itachi your dismissed." Hiruzen said before Naruto heard a door open and then shut.

"You know there was nothing you could have done." Obito's voice spoke up for the first time. "At the rate everything was headed you would have probably had to secretly kill off the whole clan. At least this way there was a few survivors."

"I guess your right, but that's not what troubles me it's Naruto." Hiruzen said causing the blonds eyes to widen.

Curious as to what was going on, Naruto creeped over to the door so he could hear their conversation better.

"Yeah when I found him he was laying a few feet from Sazo Uchiha, who was dead when I arrived." Obito said in a unhappy tone.

"Yes you said that Sazo had a hole through his chest with burn marks around and inside the wound?" Hiruzen asked causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

'Did I kill him?' Naruto thought to himself.

"Yes that's how I found him." Obito answered his voice sounding very unpleased.

"Hmm so I'm guessing Naruto unlocked his Dojutsu then." Hiruzen said shocking Naruto.

"Naruto has a Dojutsu? Did he inherit it from his mother?" Obito asked rather surprised.

Naruto heard Hiruzen chuckled. "No Kushina never possessed any type of Dojutsu."

Naruto heard the third speak that name and frowned. 'The old man knew who my mother was and never told me.'

"So Minato sensei had a Dojutsu then?" Obito practically yelled.

'Minato that must be my father, but why does that name seem so familiar?' Naruto thought to himself.

"Cause I never once seen him use any type of Dojutsu." Obito said.

"You see Minato was very cunning and hid his Dojutsu behind a simple genjutsu." Hiruzen said with a small amount of amusement.

"Why would sensei do that for?" Obito asked as he never knew his sensei possessed any type of Dojutsu, and he wanted to know why it was a secret.

"Well you see the Namikaze clan was actually a small clan from a island just south of the Elemental Nations. And Minato was the sole survivor of his clan. So to avoid the CRA he hid his Dojutsu away so no one would ever know about it." Hiruzen explained.

"That's very smart leave it to Minato sensei to plan ahead like that." Obito chuckled thinking back to his old teacher.

"Yes, his intellect was defiantly a reason he was chosen to be the fourth hokage." Hiruzen replied joining in on the laughter.

"MY DAD WAS THE FOURTH HOKAGE!" Naruto shouted out, but quickly covered his mouth realizing what he had done. "Shit." The blond cursed through his hand.

Naruto heard footsteps walking towards the door, before the door swung open reveling Obito and Hiruzen.

"We have some things to discuss it would seem." Hiruzen said seriously and Naruto nodded.

"Yes we do like how you knew about my parents and never told me! Or you could tell me why that guy who attacked me called me the Kyubi's jinchuriki!" Naruto yelled causing Hiruzen to flinch at the small child's outburst.

Obito placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder trying to comfort him. "Naruto calm down and listen."

Naruto jerked away from Obito and glared at the man. "No you knew who my parents were too!" Naruto yelled while trying to fight back tears. "I trusted you both and you betrayed me."

Hiruzen frowned this was the exact moment he wished to avoid until Naruto was a bit more mature.

"Naruto." The third spoke softly. "I'm sorry I never told you the truth, but your father had many dangerous enemies. So I had to keep your identity a secret by giving you the last name Uzumaki which was your mother Kushina's maiden name."

Naruto looked to the ground. "You could have at least told me who they were." Naruto mumbled sadly.

Hiruzen brought Naruto into a tight embrace. "There are many things in life I could have done that I regret not doing." The third Hokage admitted. "And all I can do is ask for your forgiveness."

Naruto's lips curled up into a smile. "Ok jiji-chan I forgive you, but please tell what is a jinchuriki?"

Hiruzen thought hard if he should tell Naruto the truth about the Kyubi. Since in the last few hours Naruto had killed a man unlocked his Dojutsu and learned who his parents were. And the third felt as Naruto didn't need another bomb shell dropped on him.

"Jinchuriki means a human sacrifice." Obito said causing Naruto and Hiruzen both to look towards him. "You see your father couldn't kill the Kyubi like you were told he did, instead he sacrificed his life sealing the beast away in his own son."

"Obito." Hiruzen said quickly, hoping the Uchiha wouldn't say anymore.

Said Uchiha looked lazily over to his leader. "I think it's time we stop with the secrets."

Hiruzen looked down at Naruto and looked into his bright blue eyes and sighed. "Your right, I believe it's time that Naruto learned about his family."

Naruto perked up. "Really old man you'll tell me about them!" Naruto said excited to really learn about the parents he never knew.

"Yes Naruto, but the tale of your parents is a long one. Do you want to hear it now?" Hiruzen asked and Naruto nodded without hesitation, causing the aged hokage to chuckle. "Ok where should I begin?"

Hiruzen paced for a moment thinking of a good way to start his story and explain it in a way Naruto would understand. After a moment Hiruzen came to a stop.

"You see Naruto neither your mother or father were from Konoha. In fact they were both sole survivors from their clans the Namikaze and Uzumaki." The third explained causing Naruto to be a little shocked by the revelation.

"Jiji-chan if my parents weren't born in Konoha how did they end up here?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen stroked his beard while he pondered over the question. "That's a good question Naruto and the answer is fairly long, but the short version is your father's clan died out leaving only him behind and a rooming Konoha ANBU patrol found him wondering the forests a few miles south of the village."

"And my mother?" Naruto asked weakly.

Hiruzen frowned knowing the true reason Kushina came to Konoha, though the third was to ashamed to tell the boy. "That's a more difficult question to answer." The hokage explained.

"I don't get it Jiji-chan why is it difficult?" Naruto asked. Not understand why the question was hard to answer.

"Well you see your mother was brought her to ummm-.."

"Become the Kyubi's jinchuriki." Obito finished simply.

Naruto and Hiruzen both looked towards Obito with shocked expressions. "My Kaa-chan was a jinchuriki too?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen bent down and placed his hands on the young child's shoulders. "Yes Naruto, but that is a story for another day." Hiruzen said softly. "I know the more we talk the more questions you receive."

Naruto nodded. "I do have a lot more questions, but I heard you and Obito-nii talking about me having a Dojutsu. Is it true do I have one? And did I.." Naruto's voice cracked. "Kill that man?"

Obito bent down with Hiruzen so he could be eye level with his sensei's son. "Yes Naruto you have a Dojutsu and you did kill that man." Obito said causing Naruto to stumble back. However, Obito grabbed onto him. "But I want you to listen to me. Don't be upset because you took someone's life. That's what a shinobi does, we kill I've done it the old man has done it hell your father killed thousands in the war."

"Obito is right Naruto, don't be so hard on yourself. Know if you have feelings of regret after taking a life your human." Hiruzen said trying to help calm the boy down.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Thank you both." Naruto said while talking another deep breath.

Hiruzen smiled knowing Naruto was handling this whole situation rather maturely. "Your welcome Naruto now why don't I tell you a little about your Dojutsu." The hokage offered.

"Alright I'd love to learn about it." Naruto said instantly shifting to his normally excited self.

Hiruzen chucked at Naruto's shift in attitude. "Ok then first thing you should know is that your Dojutsu is called the Kuukangan."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Kuukangan." He murmured softly letting the word run through his mind. "How does it work."

"Channel chakra into your eyes to active it." Obito chimed in since he was well versed in Dojutsus.

Naruto nodded as he closed his eyes and began to focus his chakra into his eyes. 'Kuukangan!' Naruto thought before opening his eyes reveling his golden eyes with the small white pupils.

"It's amazing." Obito gasped.

Hiruzen nodded at Obito's statement. "Yes this is the legendary lost Dojutsu of the Namikaze clan."

Naruto looked at Obito and Hiruzen with a little confusion. "What's with all the blue lines covering your bodies?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen smirked. "That's one of the abilities of your Dojutsu, you can see chakra pathways." The third explained to Naruto. "You can also cast a genjutsu by a single glance and copy movements and jutsus with your eyes."

Obito crossed his arms. "So it's like another version of the Sharingan?" The Uchiha asked a little disappointed.

Hizuren chuckled while shaking his head. "No Narito's dojutsu is much more special than the Sharingan." The hokage said causing Naruto to beam with pride at the hokage's praise. "His Kuukangan allows him to do many more things like use a rather rare form of element manipulation called light release."

Obito was a little more interested by Naruto's Kuukangan now. "What is light release exactly?" Obito asked since he himself had never heard of light release.

"Yeah jiji-chan what can I do?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Well Naruto to be comply honest besides having the ability to manipulate light I really don't know what your eyes and light release do." Hizuren said honestly, causing Naruto to look down. "I'm sorry I don't have a lot of information, but your father was still pretty secretive about his bloodline."

Naruto looked up to the hokage. "It's alright jiji-chan, I just want to know more about my Dojutsu so I can train to be stronger and master my family's bloodline." Naruto said. Causing Obito to grin at Naruto's words.

"Well you could always travel to the ruins of the Namikaze clan and search for any clues on your Kuukangan." Hizuren proposed. "But for that you would need someone to escort you there." Hizuren shot Obito a glance.

"Who me?" Obito asked pointed to his chest.

"Yes you." Hizuren answered with a smile. "Your sharingan is similar to Naruto's Kuukangan, so you can train him to use his Dojutsu."

"Ok I'd be glad to help Naruto." Obito said as he rubbed his head. "But after we visit the ruins of his clan then what?"

Hizuren looked down to Naruto and ruffled his hair. "You will travel the elemental nations together and you will train Naruto into a proper shinobi." Hizuren said shocking both boys.

"But jiji-chan what about my academy studies?" Naruto asked. Fearing without the academy he'll never become a shinobi or hokage.

"Naruto Obito will teach you to be much stronger than the academy ever would, he isn't one of my top shinobi for nothing." Hizuren said enjoying the joy that lit up in Naruto's eyes. "And you two should return by the time your twelve."

"Alright I can't wait to go!" Naruto shouted pumping his fist into the air.

Obito made a shadow clone. "Go help Naruto gather all his things." The real Obito ordered.

The clone followed without question as he and Naruto swirled out of the room.

After Naruto had left the room Obito looked towards the hokage. "So tell me why you want me to take Naruto and train him? Not saying I don't want train him, I just want to know your reasoning."

Hizuren closed his eyes before he walked over to his desk. "Your right Obito there is a few more reasons, the main one being that I want someone to train Naruto's Dojutsu without the council finding out about it."

Obito nodded. "That's reasonable, but there is something else."

"Yes there is, I want Naruto to have someone to be able to guide him and give him a sense of family, while also training him to face any enemies he may have in the future." Hizuren said causing Obito to bow on his knee.

"Hokage-sama I'd be grateful if you allowed me to train Naruto until he is ready to become a true shinobi." Obito said.

"Rise Obito this isn't needed, just promise me you'll protect and raise Minato's legacy into a powerful shinobi." Hizuren said as he grabbed his pipe from his desk.

Obito stood to his feet. "I promise I will hokage-sama."

Chapter end

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And here is chapter one of my new story so tell me what you think.

Also I'm should mention a few things like one Obito is 'alive' and in Konoha unlike in the series where he is found by Madara. What happened to him in this fic will be explained in future chapters so bear with me.

Next Naruto's Dojutsu I'm gonna explain the basics of it to avoid confusion.

It's called the Kuukangan and it looks like the byakugan except it's golden in color with a white pupil in the center. And there is a few powers with it.

1. The first thing to know is that the Kuukangan can copy, jutsu's and movements like the Sharingan. As well as cast a genjutsu with a single glance. But it's not just another version of the sharingan it's much different.

2. For starters Naruto can transform his body into light and disappear in a flash of light and reappear anywhere he choses by appearing in another flash of light.

3. When using the Kuukangan it allows Naruto to use light release. Which is a type of ninjutsu which can be used by gathering a light source. Such as sunlight, moonlight or even the light from a fire. Naruto does this by using his body and eyes as a solar panel to collect the light around him.

However, the process is like gathering sage mode chakra. Naruto cannot be moving and it takes extreme focus.

4. When using light release Naruto can do a variety of things. Like the most obvious thing being that Naruto can attack with beams of light.

But Naruto can also do a few more interesting things such as bending the light around his body granting him the ability to deflect Jutsu's and attack in any direction he chooses.

This ability will also have a 5 second recharge time though.

But not only can Narito deflect attacks by bending light he can also phase through attacks, but like his other powers it has a 5 second delay as well.

And my last thing I wanted to say about the Kuukangan is that Naruto cannot use one power like deflecting an attack and then use his phasing ability while the other power is recharging. He can only use one power every 5 seconds. And also sorry there is so much. Naruto's eyes will have a second stage, but when and how he gets that ability will come much later.

Also Naruto's pairing is decided and sorry no harem I don't really like them.

But Obito doesn't have a pairing and I wanted to know if you feel like he should. The choices would be.

Mei

Konan

Anko

Yugao

But tell me what you think and no flaming please :)


	2. Chapter 2 The Namikaze Clan

I don't own Naruto.

"Speak."

'Thinking.'

*Jutsu.*

Chapter 2. The Namikaze Clan

It has been two week since Naruto had left Konoha with his father's old student and his new sensei, Obito Uchiha. And currently the duo was heading towards the south border of the Land of Fire. Intending to find a boat that will take the pair to the ruins of the Namikaze clan.

While they walked in the direction of the nearest port town, Naruto practiced a simple chakra control exercise that Obito had taught him. Although the blond jinchuriki was having a few struggles.

"Ahh dammit!" Naruto shouted as he bent over and picked up a fallen leaf.

"Naruto remember the trick is to keep constant focus on the leaf." Obito instructed.

Naruto nodded as he placed the leaf against his forehead again. "I know Obito-nii, but it's really hard." Naruto moaned as he removed his hand from the leaf.

Obito watched as the leaf stayed on the blonds head, before like all the times earlier fell off. And slowly floated onto the ground.

"What am I doing wrong?" Naruto asked while looking up to Obito for an answer.

Obito bent down and grabbed the leaf. "Activate your Kuukangan and watch me."

Naruto did as he was told and activated his Kuukangan, and watched as Obito placed the leaf to his forehead. "The trick is finding the perfect flow of Chakra. To much and the leaf with fall to little and it will fall as well, but if you find the right balance." Obito stopped speaking as he pointed to the leaf. "It will stay in place."

"Ok Obito-nii I'll try it." Naruto said as he grabbed another leaf.

Obito watched his student inhale a large breath before placing the leaf on his head once more.

'Concentrate concentrate.' Naruto repeated to himself while channeling chakra to the leaf.

Obito smirked as Naruto removed his hand from the leaf, which was sticking firmly onto his head.

"Obito-nii look I'm doing it!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"Don't lose focus Naruto or you'll drop the leaf." Obito warned his student.

However, Obito's warning was a few seconds too late. Considering Naruto had lost not only his focus, but the leaf as well.

"Damn." Naruto mumbled while slumping over in defeat.

Obito placed a firm hand on the blonds shoulder, causing him to look up. "Don't be so hard on yourself Naruto, your just starting out." Obito said with a soft smile.

"But I've been trying this exercise for days and look how little I've progressed." Naruto cried out, on the verge of giving in.

"Naruto listen to me, just because you don't get something right away doesn't mean you'll never succeed." Obito said while he picked the leaf off the ground. "Hell when I first started doing chakra control exercises, I couldn't even channel my chakra to the places in my body I wanted."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. His sensei struggled worse then he did? Naruto had a hard time believing that. Considering how strong the Uchiha was.

"But Obito-nii your the Phantom of Konoha, one of the strongest ninjas to ever come from the village." Naruto said and Obito nodded.

"Yes I am, but that doesn't mean I wasn't weak before I earned that title. In fact if there wasn't a few key people in my life. I would have never gained the help I needed to possess the strength I have today." Obito said truthfully.

Naruto looked at his sensei in a new light. "Who were the people?" Obito raised an eyebrow at Naruto's question. "The ones who helped you." Naruto finished.

Obito smiled thinking of some of his most precious people. "Well your father was one of the people who helped me, but there was someone who helped me even more than him." The Uchiha said. And shortly after handed Naruto another leaf.

Naruto accepted the leaf and fiddled with the plant between his fingers. "What was the name of the person, who helped you the most Nii-chan?"

Obito cracked a grin as he ruffled his hair. "Sorry Naruto I made a promise. If I ever told a soul that she helped me. She would sneak into my house and chop my balls off." Obito said causally not sounding phased or concerned in the least.

Naruto paled at his sensei's promise he had made and gulped. "Whoever she is, she sounds umm nice." Naruto said nervously.

Obito shrugged his shoulders. "Nah she is completely crazy and sadistic, but enough talk keep working on the leaf exercise. And after you master that we will move to tree walking and water walking after that."

Naruto nodded and placed the leaf to his forehead. "And then you'll teach me kick ass shinobi stuff?" The blond asked happily, causing Obito to chuckle.

"Yes Naruto then I'll teach you kick ass shinobi stuff." Obito answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In Konoha)

Hiruzen looked up to his ceiling before blowing a large puff of smoke. 'Things are starting to finally calm down.' The aged hokage thought. As he felt a sense of relief sweep over him.

Unfortunately for the third. His job was never easy. And this was proven to be true when a dog masked ANBU blurred into the room.

"Excuse me hokage-sama the elders are her too see you." Dog said while kneeling in front off his leader.

Hiruzen sighed while rubbing the sides of his face. 'Of course they would want to see me.' The third thought to himself as he made a motion with his hand. "Let them in."

"Very well hokage-sama, I shall let them in." Dog said as he made his way over to the door.

As the door opened Hiruzen inwardly groaned at the sight of Homura and Koharu his old teammates from his genin days. They were placed on each side of Hiruzen's old rival Danzo Shimura. Leaving the handicapped war hawk in the center of the elders.

"What do you three want?" Hiruzen asked. Not sounding pleased in the slightest.

Danzo frowned, but chose to remain silent. Instead Homura stepped forward. "We came to discuss a disturbing matter, which Danzo has brought to our attention."

"And that matter is?" Hiruzen asked while drawing out the last word.

Homura opened his mouth to speak,  
But Danzo cut him off. "Where is the Kyubi boy?" Danzo asked sternly. Showing no signs of backing down.

Hiruzen grabbed his pipe and inhaled a large amount of smoke, before exhaling it out. "I know nothing of a Kyubi boy." Hiruzen replied smoothly. "So tell me why are you disturbing me?"

Danzo gritted his teeth at Hiruzen's reply, but instead of retaliating the handicapped shinobi swallowed his pride. "Naruto Uzumaki where is he?" Danzo asked.

"Oh your looking for Naruto-kun he isn't here, though I don't see how that should concern any of you." Hiruzen said already well aware of the motives of the elders.

"It should concern us because he is our weapon!" Koharu shouted.

Hiruzen frowned he never liked it when the elders would refer to Naruto as a weapon. With no other use besides giving them more power to hold in their greedy hands.

"Hiruzen you must realize we need the boy." Homura began trying to shift the hokage towards their side. "Kiri, Iwa, Kumo and Suna all have jinchuriki. If we wish to remain the strongest village we need a jinchuriki of our own."

Hizuren waved the mans words away. "If that's what your worried about you have nothing to fear, Konoha's military strength far exceeds any other village. And further more Naruto-kun should be returning in a few years after his training is complete." Hizuren said as he had nothing to hide.

"Oh and why is he off training for? I never took you to be one for special treatment Hiruzen." Danzo said. As the man knew the hokage was hiding something.

Koharu nodded. "Danzo is right and you have no place sending that's boy off without our consent."

Hiruzen reclined back into his chair. "Oh you know how Naruto-kun is treated here because of the burden he carries. I felt it would be best if one of my top Jonin took him as a student." Hiruzen replied, but only telling the half truth. "And as for needing your consent I'm the hokage, your jobs are to offer me advice. Not tell me what I can and cannot do."

"If I may ask who is this Jonin you sent hokage-sama?" Homura asked still trying to avoid a conflict with the intimidating shinobi sitting before him.

"That matter does not concern you." Hizuren replied simply. Already growing tired of the councils questions.

"I demand you tell us who this Jonin is!" Koharu said. Showing no ounce of respect towards the third.

Hiruzen rose from his chair and spiked his chakra, filling the room with the presence of the god of shinobi. "I am the hokage and you demand nothing from me!" Hiruzen roared causing Koharu and Homura both to back away from the over bearing pressure. "Leave my office at once!"

Koharu and Homura took the chance to run off without a second thought. Danzo on the other hand stayed for a moment. "Your playing a fools game Hiruzen. I will find out who you sent with Naruto and then I will find out why you did it." Danzo warned before exiting as well.

"Ahh this job is terrible why can't I retire already." Hiruzen moaned in despair, while smashing his head against his desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Naruto was sitting cross legged on board a small fishing boat, that Obito had chartered in order to take them to the island where the ruins of the Namikaze clan remained. Though Naruto was excited to see the homeland of his ancestors. His thoughts were still concentrated on the leaf that was firmly sticking to his head.

A few feet over Obito stood with his arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his face. While he watched his student hold the leaf in place.

"A little guidance and motivation was all he needed. And now he has been able to hold the leaf for two whole hours." Obito mumbled to himself. "He will definitely become strong, like his father was."

"Hey Naruto why don't we call it a day." Obito said as he walked over to the blond.

"Alright Nii-chan." Naruto said while grabbing the leaf from his head and placed it into his pocket. So he could practice later. "Hey Nii-chan I have a question."

"We will reach our destination in about one hour." Obito said already knowing Naruto's question.

Naruto shook his head. "No that wasn't what I wanted to ask." Naruto said surprising his sensei.

"Well what did you want to ask me then?" Obito asked.

"Well you know how you do that thing with your eyes. And it let's you travel to a different dimension." Naruto said and Obito nodded.

"Yes my Kamui, what about it?" Obito asked with milf confusion.

"Well I was wondering, you used your Kamui to teleport me to my home with your clone, but why don't you just teleport us to the island and save us time?" Naruto question. Considering he found it a more faster and efficient mode of travel.

Obito activated his Mangekyō Sharingan for Naruto to see. "That's a good question Naruto and there is a few reasons why I won't teleport us there. First off my Kamui only can teleport me to locations within a 3 mile radius of where I'm standing." Obito explained to his student before deactivating his Sharingan. "And also it would be nice to travel by boat, because constantly teleporting across the ocean would become very annoying in my opinion."

"Ok Nii-chan I understand now." Naruto said, but quickly another question popped into his head. "Though I have another question."

"Well your just full of questions today, but Obito will answer them all cause Obito is a good boy."

Naruto had a sweat drop at his sensei's odd habit of talking about himself, but shook it off. "I was wondering how you got your Mangekyō Sharingan?" Naruto asked catching Obito off guard. "Cause i know not every Uchiha has the Mangekyō."

"How do you know not every Uchiha has the Mangekyō Sharingan?" Obito asked.

Naruto scratched his head. "Well one day I snuck into jiji-chan's office and peaked into a book he had on the Uchiha clan." Naruto explained causing Obito to sigh.

"You really have a bad habit of sticking your nose where you shouldn't." Obito said with a small laugh trying to ease the tension that Naruto's question gave him.

Naruto tilted his head, he wasn't an expert at reading people. However Naruto could recognize the look on Obito's face. It was the same look of false happiness that Naruto would use to hide his own pain.

"Nii-chan you know you can tell me what's bothering you." Naruto said. Surprising the man once more.

"Am I really that much of an open book?" Obito chuckled while he looked to the ground.

"It's ok if you don't wanna talk about it." Naruto said.

"No talking would do me some good." Obito replied, while he looked back up to Naruto. "But first let me explain something to you about the Mangekyō Sharingan."

Obito looked around the deck of the ship and noticed none off the crew was paying any attention to them. And after a moment Obito brought his attention back to Naruto.

"To obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan you must kill your closest friend." Obito reveled.

Naruto stepped back and opened his mouth to speak. However, Obito cut him off. "Yes Naruto before you ask. Yes I killed my best friend, but I was forced to." Obito said sadly. "Allow me to explain. You know about Kiri?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes it's one of the five great shinobi villages."

"That's correct Naruto, now tell me do you remember what I told you about my old genin team?" Obito asked. The more he talked the more he dreaded the impending conversation.

"Yeah you were on a team with that Kakashi guy and my Tou-chan, but you never mentioned who your third member was." Naruto said and Obito closed his eyes.

"Your right I didn't." Obito's voice hitched and he took a pause. And after a moment he recomposed himself. "Like all genin teams our third member was a female. She was kind, smart and was the foundation of our squad."

"What was her name?" Naruto asked.

"...Rin." Obito answered the word barely escaping from his lips.

Naruto ran the name through his mind. She was the third person who was trained under his father. However, the Namikaze's thoughts were changed to his sensei. Naruto looked into Obito's eyes which looked like all the life had been completely sucked from them.

"Obito-nii?" Naruto spoke while waving his hands in the mans face. "Are you ok?"

Obito shook himself off. "I'm fine Naruto just got lost in thought that is all."

Nauto opened his mouth to ask what became of Rin, but stopped as a sailor spoke up.

"Captain land ahead!" Naruto and Obito looked off the boat to see a large island covered by trees and other foliage.

"We are here." Obito said not removing his eyes from land mass before him.

"So this is where Tou-chan was from." Naruto mumbled. Already forgetting about the conversation he was having with his sensei.

Obito looked over to the ship's crew members. "Lay anchor here, we will be back in a few hours." Obito ordered. And without warning he and Naruto swirled into nothingness.

Within seconds Naruto and Obito appeared on the beach of the island through a vortex. "Well here we are." Obito said happily.

Naruto swayed back and fourth. "Damn I'll never get accustomed to traveling like that." Naruto groaned. As he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

Obito held a helping hand out, which Naruto accepted. "Come on Naruto stand up we don't have a lot of time, we need to hurry up and find the ruins." The Uchiha said while he pulled Naruto to his feet.

"Alright Obito-nii lead the way." Naruto chuckled.

"One problem!" Obito shouted while pointing towards the forest and froze in place. "Obito doesn't know where to look."

Naruto slumped over asking himself why he didn't see this coming.

"Well we might as well get searching." Naruto mumbled as he stalked over to the tree line.

"Obito agrees." Obito said in his child like voice before he followed his student into the forest.

Naruto ignored his sensei's strange habit, and hoped over a fallen tree. "This forest is really dense, how will we ever find the ruins?" Naruto asked, but received no response. "Obito-nii?"

Naruto turned around to find he was completely alone.

"Naruto!" A voice called out, while a figure dropped from the sky above.

Startled Naruto fell backwards and landed on his back. However, while laying on the ground Naruto frowned as he identified the figure to be Obito.

"What the hell Obito-nii you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Naruto shouted while he gripped his pounding chest.

"Yeah sorry about that." Obito chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "But I have good news."

"Oh and what news do you have?" Naruto asked.

"Well I was up in the trees trying to scout the area and I think I know where the ruins are." Obito said as he pointed to the left. "If we travel in that direction we will find the ruins no problem."

Naruto nodded as he started to walk. "Alright let's get moving then." Naruto said as he was suddenly lifted into the air. "Hey what the hell are you doing?"

Obito slung Naruto over his shoulder. "Until you can learn tree hopping, I'll be carrying you around." Obito explained while Naruto tired to fight himself free. "And besides we can move faster this way."

Naruto slumped over and decided to give in. "Whatever." The blond haired jinchuriki muttered, before Obito rocketed off into the tree tops.

After a short travel Obito leaped from the branch he was currently standing on and landed at the gates of a massive wall. "Here we are." Obito said as he placed Naruto onto his feet.

The small seven year old was stunned by the size of the wall that stood before him. It was almost identical to the walls that surrounded Konoha except there was no insignia for the leaf village anywhere.

"Naruto wanna go inside?" Obito asked.

Naruto looked to his sensei and hesitated for a moment before shaking his head yes. Obito  
Placed a hand on his students head.

"Hey don't be intimidated, I'll be with you the entire time." Obito said.

"I'm not intimidated, just overwhelmed." Naruto corrected.

"Oh how so?"

Naruto gazed at the large wooden gates. Unable to take his eyes away. "Just two weeks ago I never knew I had family, and know I learned I come from an entire clan. And even though their all dead. It's a nice feeling of knowing that I did have a family."

Obito smiled. "Well in that case why don't we go inside." Obito proposed to which Naruto quickly nodded.

"Yeah let's go Nii-chan." Naruto said.

Obito walked forward taking the lead and made his way through the gates, and stopped once he entered the village. Naruto followed suit, but raised an eyebrow as to why his sensei stopped at such a short distance. However, Naruto received his answer as he looked around the village interior.

"What the hell happened here?" Naruto gasped as he looked around at the toppled over buildings and large craters that surrounded the area.

In the distance Naruto could see the opposite end of the wall had been completely demolished. Leaving a massive gap leading out into the forest. But the odd thing was the trees that could been seen through the gap in the wall seemed shorter than the surrounding trees. As if they weren't as old as the surrounding trees.

"I feared this is what we'd find." Obito said sadly, as he looked at Naruto trying to gauge the blonds reaction. "We could leave if you'd like."

Naruto turned to his sensei. "No I'd like to walk around a little more and try to find something involving the history of my family and my dojutsu." The blond jinchuriki said.

"I understand Naruto, why don't we try to see if there is any buildings left intact." Obito proposed.

"That sounds reasonable." Naruto said before he started to walk further into the demolished village.

As Naruto walked he noticed a large crater, placed where Naruto would have guessed was the center of the village.

Curious as to why there was such a massive crater, Naruto decided to get a little closer. Unknowingly to the blond his Kuukangan started to activate and deactivate. At an incredibly unusual pace.

'Come closer child.' A voice whispered into Naruto's ear.

Causing the blond to turn and look at Obito. Who was inspecting a building that was still somewhat standing.

"Obito-nii did you say something?" Naruto asked.

Obito turned his focus to Naruto and looked at the blond with confusion. "No I didn't say anything." The Uchiha answered before he went back and continued what he was doing.

Naruto studied the man for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "Must be my imagination." Naruto theorized.

'Follow my voice.' The voice from before called out.

Naruto looked around the area he was standing. "What the hell is that?" The blond haired boy asked.

'Follow my voice.' Naruto heard the voice again, but this time he could pick out what direction it came from.

'Thats right this way." The voice spoke again, causing Naruto to turn and start walking towards the voice.

Naruto turned around a corner to where he was hidden from Obito's line of sight, due to the large rubble from a fallen house. However, Naruto noticed a large building that was still somewhat intact. The size and shape reminded Naruto of the Hokage building back in Konoha.

"This looks like it's important." Naruto theorized, before he decided to get a closer look.

And while Naruto got closer to the building his Kuukangan started to activate and deactivate rapidly once more.

"This place looks somewhat stable." Naruto said examining the buildings safety.

"Hello young Namikaze."

Naruto spun around on his heels to find a black silhouette with golden eyes that had a white pupil surrounded by multiple white circles.

"Who.. Who are you?" Naruto asked as he suddenly started to retreat backwards.

"An echo from the past." The figure answered vaguely.

"What the hell is that even supposed to mean?" Naruto asked, preparing to yell for help.

"You'll shall receive the answers you seek." The man said and his eyes started to glow so bright they began to blind Naruto.

"Ahhh Obito-nii!" Naruto shouted in desperation.

However, after a moment Naruto regained his vision so he could clearly see the sun shining bright down onto the large buildings and busy streets filled with blond haired women, men and children.

"Wha what the hell is going on?" Naruto gasped as he spun around in a complete circle taking in all the sights and stopped as he spotted a giant tree standing proudly in the center of the town.

"Your in the village of your ancestors." A masculine voice said.

Naruto turned around to find a tall muscular built man, with spiky blond hair and the same eyes as he saw moments ago. He was dressed in simple white robes with gold trimming.

"Well to be more specific your in the village of your ancestors three hundred years in the past." The man reveled.

Chapter end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And chapter 2 is done tell me what you think. :)

Also I want to say some things. First off a few people have compared Naruto's bloodline to someone named kizaru. And I really didn't mean to make them similar, cause I don't even know who he is lol. Because I stopped watching one piece after robin joined the crew and no matter how much I want to continue watching it I can't find the time to sit down and catch up where I left off. And I really wanna catch up.

Second I'll be explaining all the things like how Obito is alive and how the Kyubi attacked eventually, I just don't want to rush anything and create plot holes.

And finally I don't believe I addressed this last time, but I want to talk about bashing. There will be moments where some characters will be in a sense bashed but it's not out of hatred. It's for character development. So expect fan girls and douche bags, for a limited time.

But thanks for reading and see you next time :)


	3. Chapter 3 The Namikaze Clan's Past

"Speak."

'Thinking.'

*Jutsu.*

Chapter 3. The Namikaze Clan's Past

"I'm where?" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

The man placed a finger into his ear and rotated his wrist back and fourth. "You know your pretty loud."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched from the mans comment.

"Well excuse me if I'm a little loud. I'm kinda in mid shock right now." Naruto spoke again. This time a little more calm.

"Why are you shocked for?" The man asked. Already knowing Naruto's response, but at this point he felt like messing with him a little further.

"I don't know maybe cause one second I was in the ruins of my clan with my sensei. And now I'm talking to some stranger who says I'm 300 years in the past!" Naruto shouted.

The man brought a hand to his chin. "Where are my manners I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Mifune Namikaze." The now named Mifune introduced.

"Um hi... I'm Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto said a little awkwardly.

"And besides you shouldn't be confused your still in the ruins of your clan and your sensei is still here as well." Mifune reveled.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

Mifune simply held his hand up and waited patiently. And after a few seconds a blur shot between the two Namikaze's.

"Naruto are you ok? What's going on here? Why is there all of a sudden so many people? Who the hell is that?" Obito asked each question right after the other without taking a single breath.

Mifune chuckled from Obito's actions. "Hmmm I can see your sensei is a lively one." The elder Namikaze said speaking to Naruto.

Naruto looked to his ancestor and then to his sensei. "Umm Obito this is Mifune Namikaze. And somehow we are three hundred years in the past."

"What!" Obito shouted.

"Actually your only seeing an image of the past." Mifune corrected.

Obito looked at the man with a critical eye. "Ok explain what exactly is going on here." The Uchiha demanded.

Mifune nodded and began to rub his chin. "Well before I get into all the details let me explain a few things about the Namikaze clan."

Mifune turned his body and pointed towards a massive tree. "You see that tree over there?"

Naruto and Obito looked forward and found a massive tree. That would occasionally flicker abnormally making them both believe the tree wasn't actually there.

"Yea I see it." Naruto replied.

"Well that is what people of my clan call the Shinju. It's a tree that holds the very origins of evil and despair." Mifune said not removing his eyes from the tree.

"I don't understand. When me and Naruto arrived there was a large crater where the Shinju was supposed to be. What exactly happened?" Obito asked.

Mifune continued to stare at the tree. "Tell me what do you know of the sage of sixth paths?"

"Not much really only thing I know is he created the Bijuu and taught people how to use chakra." Obito answered.

Naruto listened to this and frowned. He had no clue what was going on and he wanted answers.

"Yes all of this is true." Mifune began grabbing Naruto's attention again. "But the sage was not the first human to know how to wield chakra."

"If the sage guy wasn't the first, then who was?" Naruto asked.

Mifune finally turned to look at Naruto. "The Namikaze clan of course. We were gifted with eyes and abilities from kami himself. And given the divine orders from him to guard the Shinju."

Naruto and Obito's eyes shot open at what Mifune had told them. Unable to believe it to be truth.

"Now to answer your question about the Shinju." Mifune said as he looked to the ground. "A woman came to my village one day seeking help. I trusted her helped her and she betrayed not only me, but the entire Namikaze clan."

"What happened?" Naruto asked wanting to know all he could about his clans past.

"The woman her name was Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. And one night when our guard was down she took a fruit from the tree and ate it. Giving her power beyond comprehension." Mifune explained, but took a pause as looks of pain and sadness filled his face.

"What happened after that?" Obito asked.

"She was a good woman at heart she truly was." Mifune said in a low voice. "She wanted peace true peace. No more death violence or wars. And she used her new power to help achieve that peace."

Mifune stopped speaking for a moment and smiled. "Things in the coming years were actually nice. Kaguya had managed to establish some form of peace and even gave birth to a son that took after her and a few years later gave birth to a second son who took after his father ... Me."

Obito's mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

"She betrayed your clan and you had children with her?" Obito asked not understanding the man's reasons.

"Love makes you do crazy things boy. You best remember that." Mifune chuckled.

Not caring about the old Namikaze's love life Naruto spoke up. "Can we get back to what happened with Kaguya and the tree?"

"Oh yes that..." Mifune said his voice becoming depressed. "You see exactly seven years after the birth of my second son. My wife Kaguya began to change... She became vile and evil, a shell of her former self. She wanted to control the world and she tried to do so by unleashing the evil that slept within the Shinju."

Mifune waved his hand and the village around them shifted into a scene of destruction. Naruto saw buildings burning, people dying and lastly a giant beast with a single massive eye. Which was causing chaos everywhere it moved.

"What is this?" Obito asked.

"This is the day that everyone in the Namikaze clan died. Expect for my two sons." Mifune said seriously.

"What are you taking about?" Naruto half shouted.

"It's exactly like I said it was my wife tired to destroy the world. So I took it upon myself to stop her. However, I couldn't defeat her alone. My eldest son Hagoromo fought the beast known throughout history as the Jubi and sealed it within his own body. This of course mutated his body from the foreign chakra and turned his Kuukangan into a new dojutsu the Rinnegan."

"Wait a minute your son sounds like the-.."

"Sage of Sixs Paths? That's because my eldest son is the sage." Mifune said cutting Obito off.

"So I'm related to this sage guy somehow?" Naruto asked and Mifune nodded.

"You know you remind me a lot of my second son." Mifune said changing the subject completely.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Really I do?"

"Yes your almost a carbon copy of my son." Mifune said with a grin.

"What was the name of your other son?" Obito asked.

Mifune looked between the Uchiha and the young Namikaze with a grin. "His name was Minato, but I'm sure you both may know him."

"Your sensei's father!" Obito shouted. "How is that even possible Minato sensei was young, no older than twenty years old when he died."

Mifune looked down at Obito's last sentence. He didn't know about the death of his son. However, Mifune pushed those thoughts from his mind.

"Your right my son was young. That's because during my final battle with my wife she tried to kill Minato, hoping to distract me and stop me from winning the fight. So in a desperate attempt to save his life I preformed a forbidden technique and sacrificed my left eye. And in doing so I sent Minato three hundred years into the future." Mifune explained in short.

Naruto was stunned the man standing before him was his grandfather. He was actually talking to someone from his family.

"Ok I can believe that maybe, but what is all this and how do you still have your left eye?" Obito asked.

"Well after I defeated my wife I was mortally wounded and dying. So I preformed another technique this time sacrificing my right eye. And sealed part of my soul into the village. Designing it so if any one of my decedents were to enter this village. My soul would resonate with their Kuukangan allowing my soul and memories to be projected for all to see." Mifune explained.

"So this is all a mirage created by your memories and Naruto's Kuukangan?" Obito asked and Mifune nodded.

"Yes at first I did this to say my final goodbyes to my son Minato, but I guess I'll get to talk to my grandson instead." Mifune said as he walked towards Naruto.

The elder Namikaze placed a hand on Naruto's shoulders. "So your the last Namikaze?" Mifune asked.

Naruto did not respond verbally. Instead the blond just shook his head yes.

"Well my time is growing thin, but I want you to know a few things." Mifune said.

"Yes jiji-chan what is it?" Naruto asked.

Mifune's lips curled into a small smile. "You probably don't know a lot about your dojutsu, in fact with mine and Kaguya-chan blood pumping through your veins. Who knows what you can do. But know that the Kuukangan is a weird bloodline it's hard to explain. It's like already knowing how to do something you just don't know how to do it."

"What?" Naruto muttered not understanding his grandfather in the slightest.

"Ahh forget it you'll understand soon." Mifune chuckled. "Also one last thing behind you is my old home. Go to the top floor and there will be a large room. That's my old study, inside you'll find a sword placed on the wall behind my desk. It's the sword that is given to the next clan head of the Namikaze clan and was forged from the most durable metal in the world. I want you to go take it, and bring our clan back to glory." Mifune said.

"Alright jiji-chan I'll do it. And I promise I'll become a powerful shinobi and make you and tou-chan proud." Naruto said while giving his grandfather a toothy grin.

"Very well and you Obito. I want you to watch out for my grandson. I'm a good judge of character and I know he will need someone like you in his life." Mifune said and Obito gave a thumbs up.

"Don't worry I'll always have Naruto's back." Obito said as he ruffled the blonds hair. "He's my star pupil after all."

"I'm also your only pupil." Naruto deadpanned.

Mifune started to chuckle as slowly he and the village around them began to fade away. And after a few seconds nothing was left besides the old ruins of the Namikaze clan.

Obito clapped his hands together. "Well Naruto you learned some surprising things about your family." Obito said thinking to himself that surprising was an understatement. "But why don't we go get that sword your grandfather mentioned?"

"Alright Obito-nii let's go!" Naruto said happily making his way towards the entrance with his sensei. "Hey Obito-nii."

"Yes Naruto?"

"Can you even teach me how to use a sword?" Naruto asked.

Obito gave a wide grin. "Of course I can't."

Naruto tripped over his own feet and fell over. Due to his sensei's response.

"But I could show you a little. And if that's not enough there are plenty of excellent shinobi in Konoha who can wield a sword." Obito explained. Giving Naruto a little hope. "But for no we will focus on training you in other fields."

"Alright Obito I understand." Naruto said as they entered the house together. Intending to find Mifune's sword.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Two years later Naruto age 9)

In a dark alleyway a lone man scrambled at top speed. Trying to escape from his attacker. Said man was a bandit and ex Kiri shinobi. Wanted for murder and rape.

Suddenly the man came to a halt. As he saw another person waiting at the end of the alley.

The individual was standing under a street light so the man could get a clear look. He was short maybe five feet tall at the highest. With spiky blond hair, wearing ANBU style armor expect it was all white instead of black. He had a black katana strapped onto his back sheathed so the man couldn't see the blade. And finally he had a black mask with gold designs that resembled a fox. However, the most frightening thing was the figures eyes. They were glowing so bright they appeared to be small golden orbs where his eyes should be.

"What... What are you?" The man gasped.

The figure drew his sword reveling a long black blade with a gold streak leading from the hilt to the tip.

"I am your executioner." The figure answered as he faded into nothingness.

"Where did you-..." The man stopped mid sentence as he felt a pain shoot through his chest.

The man looked down to find the blade he saw only moments ago, poking through his chest. With blood dripping off the tip.

The figure jerked his sword out and sighed. Killing was always the hardest part of his job, but after repetition it hardly bothered him anymore.

"I see you eliminated the target. Good job Naruto." A voice spoke up.

Naruto removed his mask and placed it on top of his head. "You know Obito-nii what's the point of having Masks and code names if we don't use them?"

Obito who was dressed in an all black over coat, with a brown spiral mask that had two eye holes shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know cause it's fun." The elder shinobi chuckled.

"And also your code name Tobi. What the hell is with that? It's a stupid code name." Naruto's said. His voice laced with irritation.

"Cause Tobi is a good name for a good boy like me." Obito said in his childlike voice. "And besides it's not like fox is an original name." Obito said switching back to his normal self.

"You know what I don't care." Naruto said. Pulling out a scroll and bent down to seal the man inside. "Let's go collect this bounty."

"That sounds like a plan. And after we do that we can get started towards our next destination." Obito said.

Naruto placed the sealing scroll into his pocket. "What are we doing next?"

"Well we have a meeting with your godfather Jiraiya. Apparently he has something he wants to give you. And he also needs our help with something." Obito explained.

"Did that old pervert say what he wanted?" Naruto asked.

"No he didn't specify much in his letter, but it's worth a visit. I mean last time we saw him he showed you how to preform your fathers Rasengan. So what ever he has for you could be good." Obito said and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah your right it wouldn't hurt to see what he wants." Naruto said agreeing with his sensei.

"Alright let's get a move on it." Obito ordered, before he and Naruto took off onto the roof tops. Heading for the nearest collection office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter end.

Well here is chapter 3 and I hope it was enjoyable and everyone liked what I did with the Namikaze clan giving them a much bigger role in the Naruto world. By making the SOSP a Namikaze and his little brother Minato. Also I hope the way I explained Minato being sent into the future wasn't too far fetched.

But Naruto is not only related to the SOSP he is also the grandson of Kaguya technically giving him the ability to use the byakugan and Sharingan if I wanted him to have them which as of right now I don't plan to, but tell me what you guys think about it.

Next thing Obito's pairing is still undecided. A lot of people said Anko and a few said Konan. And a couple said no one. But I'm still up for suggestions on the mater.

And lastly someone has said this will be a super powerful Naruto fic and it's true Naruto will be very strong, but he will still be vulnerable. But they also said they see Obito taking a back seat later on. And really I plan for Obito to remain important throughout the whole story. Yes Naruto will be the main character. But Obito will have a lot of importance as well.

But that's all I wanted to say R&R and have a nice day. :)


End file.
